


Running Into the Boy Next Door

by F_Smutt_Fitzgerald



Category: Smosh
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Smutt_Fitzgerald/pseuds/F_Smutt_Fitzgerald
Summary: Your new neighbor is gorgeous and you keep bumping into him, quite literally.A short and sweet sexy time story about you and Shayne Topp.
Relationships: Shayne Topp/Reader, Shayne Topp/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Smosh





	Running Into the Boy Next Door

It was a hot Los Angeles day and you were just finishing your morning run. Panting and sweaty, you stop outside your apartment for a bit to catch your breath. _‘Working out sucks.’_ You think to yourself, _‘Why do I bother doing this again? I’d rather be fat and happy…’_ You notice a small group of people carrying some furniture into the apartment next to yours. You were so relieved when your old neighbors moved out, they were a couple of assholes who wouldn’t leave you alone, you’re hoping that this new neighbor is more pleasant. The group laughs a bit as they struggle with a sofa, one member yelling “PIVOT!”, a reference to that one shitty sitcom about young people living in New York apartments they couldn’t possibly be able to afford.

“Jesus Shayne, you’d think with all that muscle you’d be able to carry this couch on your own.” A tall pale brunet boy says as he struggles to keep the couch from falling.

“If I did this all on my own, you wouldn’t be getting free pizza. I know how much you love free food, Dames.” A muscular blond guy says, leading the couch through the threshold of his apartment. He’s wearing a thin red muscle shirt and shorts, his bare skin glistening with sweat, highlighting the definition of his toned body.

The brunet pushes the couch with renewed vigor, “Food just tastes better when you don’t have to pay for it, and even better when you’re the one paying for it, Shayne.”

You hear some grunts and a large thud as the couch is dropped to the ground, a blonde girl follows up with a large box labeled ‘Sex Toys’. “Yo Shanye where do you want this giant box of dildos?”

She laughs as the blond guy rushes out and grabs the box from her, “Jesus Courtney, you’re gonna freak out my neighbors.” He turns and sees you leaning against your door, he smiles awkwardly, “Sorry about my friends, you live here?”

You nod, “Yep, this is my apartment, I’m just resting a bit.”

He props the box under one arm and extends the other hand out for a handshake. “My name’s Shayne, looks like I’m your new neighbor.”

You take his hand for a firm but gentle shake and tell him your name, “Nice to meet you, Shayne.” You glance at the box and laugh, “That sure is a lot of sex toys…”

Shayne’s eyes widen as he remembers the label on the box, “Oh, right, these aren’t actually uh, sex toys.” He laughs nervously, “My friends helped me pack and Damien labelled this box, I think it’s actually kitchen supplies?” He shakes the box slightly to hear a rattle of various metal pots and pans inside.

You smirk, “Uh huh, sure… You don’t have to lie to me man, whatever kinky shit you’re into just keep the noise down after 10pm.”

The tall boy who you figure out is Damien laughs from within the apartment, he sticks his head out the door, “She called you out bro!” He dodges a playful whack from Shayne, “Anyways, when you’re done flirting Shayne, wanna help us finish moving your stuff into YOUR apartment?”

Shayne waves him off, “Well I’m gonna get back to it… You run?” He gestures to your sweaty running attire.

You nod, “It’s more of a mixture of jogging and wishing I was dead, but yeah, I run.”

Shayne laughs, his smile sweet and sincere, “Hey, that’s running for you. Well, if you want to run together some time, you could show me some of the nicer routes around here.”

You smile, “Sure thing. Good luck with your unpacking!” Shayne gives you one last smile as he turns and greets a smug looking Damien at his door, shoving him away as he laughs at Shayne. You turn and unlock your door, finally entering your nice, cool apartment.

*****

Later that evening you got off work, and after a stop by the grocery store, you were returning home with a large paper bag full of groceries. You found yourself thinking about your new neighbor, Shayne. You hoped that you would run into him on your way to your apartment. You thought about his blue eyes and his charming smile, and how his arms looked when he was lifting that couch, his sweat running down the contours of his body. You were so lost in thought when as you were turning the corner, you didn’t realize until it was too late that the very man you were thinking about was running towards you. The two of you collide and you fall backwards, Shayne falling on top of you, your bag of groceries crashing to the ground, fruits and vegetables flying everywhere, everything happening in slow motion like a bomb going off in a dramatic war movie.

You hit your head slightly against the concrete, but overall you felt unharmed while the rather heavy man on top of you looked at you with panic. “Holy shit I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Jesus I didn’t see you.” He was still on top of you, his arms pushing himself up at both sides of you. You took in the sight of his body up close, his arms, his shoulders, his neck, you wished you could stay like that, but your head was starting to hurt a little and it was hard to breath with this man’s full weight pressing against you. He realized he was still on top of you and quickly stood up, grabbing your hands and helping you up as well. “Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?” He inspected your head a bit.

You wiped yourself off, “Yeah, I’m fine, but I don’t think I can say the same for my eggs…” You glance down at your bag, a yellow ooze flowing from it. 

Shayne knelt down with you and started picking up the loose groceries, “Jesus, I’m so sorry. I’ll pay you back for any damages. Here, let me help you with this.” He picked up the bag and turned to your apartment.

You pulled out your keys and opened up the door, “Thanks, I appreciate the help.” You let him inside and gesture towards your kitchen counter. Shayne sets down the bag and starts sorting through the items. He pulls out the egg carton, dripping with egg ooze, and gives you a sorry look. You laugh, taking the carton from him, “Bro don’t worry about it.”

The pale brunet guy from earlier peers through the door. “Hey Shayne, everything okay?”

Shayne rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah I sorta ran into my neighbor and broke some of her groceries, do you mind running down and grabbing the pizza?” He pulls out his wallet and tosses it to the brunet.

“Yeah sure thing man.” He takes the wallet and jogs away.

You rub the back of your head, “Ah, so you were in a rush to get pizza, it all makes sense now.”

Shayne hangs his head low, “I’m really sorry, I should have been paying more attention.” He looks at you with concern, “You sure you’re okay?” He leans back and looks at where you’re rubbing your head.

“Eh, my head does hurt a bit, but I’ll be fine with a few aspirin.” You tense up a little as you feel him gently push away your hair to inspect your head.

“I don’t see any bleeding…” He squints and leans in a little, “I can take you to the hospital if you want, to make sure it’s not a concussion?”

You step aside and open up the egg carton, pulling out the intact eggs, “Don’t worry about it, the pain is going away already, if I wake up dead tomorrow I’m not gonna sue you or anything.”

“Oh well that’s a relief!” He laughs with a concerned expression. “Look, can I at least offer for you to have some pizza with us, in addition to me paying you back for the groceries?”

You think about it for a moment, “I do love free pizza… You sure it’s not a bother?”

Shayne grins, “Not at all, a couple of friends who I thought were coming bailed last minute so we got a lot of extra pizza that needs eating.”

“Well then I’d be more than happy to help you eat some of that extra pizza.” You pull the paper bag away from Shayne, “Gimme a moment to put my stuff away and I’ll be right over.”

“Sweet sounds like a plan…” Shayne backs away slowly, hesitant to turn around.

You chuckle, “I’m not gonna fall over and die the moment you turn your back to me.”

“I just feel bad!” He whines, the genuine concern on his face is adorable, “Fine, I’m leaving now.” He turns to the door. “I’d feel like shit if I killed my neighbor my first day living here.” He turns back to you before closing the door behind him, “So don’t you die on me!”

You laugh as the door finally closes, wiping off egg goop from the counter.

After putting away your groceries and taking some aspirin, you head next door and see that the door is propped open so you hesitantly walk inside. You find a rather rowdy group of people eating pizza sitting on unpacked boxes, on chairs, on the floor while Mario Party is being played on a large tv. Shayne is in the kitchen setting out some beers and ciders. He turns to you with a huge sigh of relief, “Thank god you’re not dead.”

You raise a finger to correct him, “Not dead yet.” Shayne laughs a little and places a hand on your shoulder. He looks into your eyes a little too long before pulling his hand away and scratching his neck. 

He turns to the group, “Hey guys, this is my neighbor, (Y/N). I may have given her a concussion so to keep her from suing me I’ve offered her to hang out and have pizza with us.” You wave at the group, Shayne gestures to each person, “(Y/N) this is Damien.” The tall pale brunet boy you keep seeing waves back at you, mouth full of pizza. “Courtney,…” The blonde girl with the dildo box from earlier waves with a smile. “Ian, he’s my boss…” A bearded man with glasses raises a cider at you. Shayne introduces you to a few more of his friends, then once he’s finished he gestures to the kitchen, “Pizza! Let’s get you some pizza.” He grabs your hand and guides you to the kitchen, he points to different boxes and lists out the different types of pizza inside. He seems a little nervous, blushing when he realizes that he might be over-explaining the pizza situation.

You look at him with a sly grin, “Everything okay, Shayne?”

“What? Yeah, pft, um…” The blond boy stammers a bit.

“He’s just nervous to be talking to a pretty girl!” Ian shouts from the corner.

You laugh, pulling some slices of pepperoni pizza onto a paper plate. You reach past Shayne and grab a beer, “Come on, let’s play some Mario Party.” You smile reassuringly at the nervous Shayne. 

*****

A few hours pass eating pizza and drinking and playing video games with your neighbor and his friends. Shayne relaxes after a few drinks and sits next to you as he and his friends tell you stories about crazy things they did in his old apartment. You notice that he keeps inching closer to you, his eyes lingering on you longer and longer every time he looks at you. Eventually his friends start to disperse, they get up and go home, waving goodbye to you as they go.

You help Shayne pick up some of the garbage and cans left behind by his friends. “Oh, you don’t have to pick up that stuff.” Shayne takes some plates from your hands, “You’re a guest.”

“I don’t mind helping.” You say as you return to picking up trash.

“What kind of guy would I be to invite a girl over and have her clean up after me?”

“Psh, so you’re not letting me help because I’m a woman?”

Shayne looks at you taken aback. “No, I didn’t mean that at all! I uh, I…”

You laugh, “I’m just messing with you, but I am gonna help you clean up. I like cleaning up.” You grab the recycle bag and throw some cans into it. You look up at Shayne, “Because I’m a woman.”

Shayne lowers his head and laughs, putting some bottles into the bag you’re holding, “So how’s your head feeling?”

You pick up some bottles and drop them into the bag, “My head feels fine, the alcohol certainly helped.”

Shayne nods, “Cool, cool.” He thinks for a bit, breathing in deeply. “You, uh, you need someone to keep an eye on you? Make sure you don’t die in your sleep?”

You have a hard time suppressing a blush, eyes going wide. Did he just ask if you wanted to spend the night?

He shakes his head, “Sorry, that was really weird of me to ask, forget I said anything.” He drops a plate onto the ground and you both lean down to grab it, hitting your heads together. Shayne immediately grabs his forehead, wincing a bit, but then grabs your shoulders, face panicked, “God dammit, not again! Are you okay?”

You laugh, rubbing your forehead. “Owww, why does this keep happening?”

Shayne laughs with you, his smile intoxicating, “You’re a magnet for trouble, aren’t you?”

“Hey, magnets attract things, so you just called me attractive, so I’ll take that as a compliment.” You giggle, freezing a bit as Shayne leans in closer to you.

He rubs at your forehead with his thumb, looking from your brow down to your eyes. He places his other hand on your cheek, he swallows a bit and licks his lip, looking into your eyes for permission. You lean towards him and kiss him. He hugs you tight and returns the kiss.

His mouth tastes like pizza and cider, his skin smells like a mixture of the beach, sweat, and sandalwood, his skin is warm and soft, faint stubble rubbing against your skin as the kiss becomes more passionate. Shayne leans into you, his hard chest and stomach pressing against yours. You feel this becoming way more than just a kiss, when suddenly you hear a toilet flush from the bathroom.

Shayne pulls away, his face flushed, raising his eyebrows, “Shoot, who’s still here?”

After the sound of handwashing and a sink being turned off, Damien walks from the bathroom and freezes when he sees how close you and Shayne are to each other. He puckers his lips and looks away a bit, “I feel like I’ve interrupted something.”

Shayne scratches his head and laughs a little, looking at you to gauge your emotions on the situation. You blush and smile at Damien, “What makes you say that?”

Damien laughs, giving a knowing look to Shayne as he walks over to grab his stuff, “Well I’m gonna head out now, it was lovely meeting you!” He leans for a hug which you return. He turns to Shayne and they give each other a bro hug. “Congrats on the new place man, I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” Damien smiles with a devilish grin, “So don’t stay up too late now.” A blush takes over Shayne’s face from embarrassment. Damien laughs and heads for the door. “Goodnight guys!”

“Good night!” You call out as Damien closes the door behind him. You look at Shayne who seems a bit awkward. “Perhaps I should head out too, since you got work tomorrow?”

Shayne becomes flustered, “No! I mean, you can if you want to. But you don’t have to…” Shayne scratches his neck and sighs. “Sorry, I don’t know what’s up with me right now. I’m sorry if I made things awkward, I just met you, I understand if you’re feeling uncomfortable…”

You laugh and interrupt his stammering with another kiss. He melts into it. You pull away and he looks a little dumbfounded. “I don’t feel uncomfortable, though your concern truly is adorable.” You rub his chin and look him in the eyes. “Do you want me to stay?”

He leans his face into your hand, his rigid body starting to relax. He reaches up, takes your hand, and kisses your palm before looking back at you, his baby blue eyes filled with want, “I very much would like you to stay.” He leans in and presses his lips against yours, pushing your body against the wall behind you. He places one hand on your waist, lifting the other to brush against your face, his tongue sliding into your mouth and swirling with yours. You trace your hands along Shayne’s arms, following the shapes of his muscles up to his neck. Your fingers slide through his dirty blond hair as you pull his head in for a deeper kiss.

His hand, which was on your cheek, slides back to stroke your hair, his other hand stroking your side which tickles slightly and sends shivers up your spine. You bite at his lip, letting out a slight moan. Shayne pulls away and stares into your eyes, biting his lower lip. He pulls off his shirt and tosses is to the side, his chest covered with dark blond hairs that trail down his stomach. He embraces you again and returns to making out with you. You rub your hands up and down his chest, moving downwards, tracing the valleys of his tense abdominal muscles. His mouth becomes more wet as you rub against him, your kisses become sloppier and your breathing becomes quicker.

Shayne grinds his waist against yours, you feel his throbbing member through his shorts. You slide your hand down and massage his bulge, eliciting a soft moan from Shayne, who is pulling at the hem of your shirt. You push him away slightly so you can pull your shirt up over your head, Shayne sucking on his lip as you drop your shirt to the floor, taking in your body with his eyes. He leans in and kisses your neck, tracing your sides with his fingers before stopping at your chest to massage your breasts. He reaches around back to unhook your bra, letting it fall to the ground as he rubs his thumbs over your nipples. He kisses your collar bone, squeezing your breasts before leaning down to kiss your chest.

You lean your head against the wall and sigh as he sucks on the side of your breast, leaving behind a dark hickey. He admires his work for a moment, rubbing his thumb along the fresh bruise, then leans to the other breast to mirror the hickey. You stroke his hair as he stands back up to kiss you on the lips. He then takes your hand and guides you down the hall to his bedroom, which at the moment is full of boxes and a bare mattress on a bed frame. 

He turns to you and blushes, “I apologize, I haven’t quite gotten around to making my bed yet.”

You lean your bare chest against his and kiss his neck, “That’s fine with me.”

Shayne gently pushes you onto the bed, he stands above you, taking in the sight of you. He leans down and kisses you as he unbuttons your pants. He pulls your pants and underwear off in one fell swoop, admiring your body as he stands up to begin removing his own shorts. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” He murmurs, letting his shorts fall while he rubs his length from underneath his boxers.

“Mmmm, I was gonna say the same thing about you.” You bite your lip and become a bit breathless at the spectacle of this stunning man standing before you, rubbing himself at the sight of you. You lean yourself up and pull Shayne by the waist towards you, “Let me help you with that.” 

You kiss his stomach and look up at him, he looks down at you with lust burning in his eyes, furrowing his brows and licking his lips. You turn your gaze down and pull down his boxers, his hardened cock popping out from underneath the fabric. It’s warm and veiny and pink at the tip with a glistening bead of precum trailing from the slit. You take him in your hand and it twitches slightly, Shayne breathes out deeply as you touch it. You look him in the eyes as you start to lick up and down the sides, he closes his eyes and moans. Satisfied with his response, you start to take his length slowly in your mouth, sucking and rubbing your tongue against him.

“Fuuuuck…” Shayne moans as you work your mouth down his shaft. He runs his fingers through your hair, keeping it out of your face as you continue to work your way up and down. You feel yourself getting more and more moist between your legs, you start to rub your clit with one hand as you continue to suck on Shayne’s penis. You continue this for a bit, performing a mixture of sucking, licking, and rubbing on Shayne’s member while you slide your own fingers in and out of your cunt. Shayne moans and murmurs your name in between deep breaths, his grip on your hair tensing, his skin becoming moist from sweat.

Shayne eventually stops you, pulling himself out of your mouth. He breaths out for a bit, “Now it’s my turn to help you.” He pushes you back and kisses your lips. He scooches your waist to the edge of the mattress, spreading your legs apart, kneeling onto the ground before you. Just the sight of him staring into your cunt hungrily made you wildly horny. He looks into your eyes, licking his lips and breathing hot air onto your skin as he begins to lick between your folds from your vagina to your clit. You lean your head back and gasp at the sensation. Shayne then proceeds to swirl his tongue around your clit, moaning slightly to vibrate against your skin. You moan louder to let him know he’s doing the right thing. He massages your thighs, squeezing them and gently scratching at your skin as he more sloppily licks and sucks at your clit.

Your body writhes from the pleasurable tingling coming from your lower half, but you feel the need to be even closer to the man before you, to hold him tight and become one. You prop yourself up and lift Shayne’s face up to yours. You kiss him, his face wet from your juices and his, you swirl your tongue around his, tasting yourself. You break away and lean your forehead against his, “I want you to fuck me, Shayne.”

He looks into your eyes, his own eyes intense with desire, biting his lower lip as you lift yourself back to be fully on the mattress, climbing on top of you to resume your kiss. He presses his naked body against yours, the two of you rubbing and grinding against each other as your kiss becomes wild and passionate. Shayne nestles himself between your spread out legs, his erection grazing against the wet lips of your labia. He presses his forehead against yours and looks deeply into your eyes as he begins to position himself at your opening. His burning gaze never leaves you as he starts to press himself into of you. You hold him tight and scratch at his shoulder blades, releasing a soft moan as he slips himself inside your cunt. Shayne closes his eyes from the pleasure of thrusting himself fully inside you, opening his eyes again to see your face as he slowly pulls himself out and back into you. 

Shayne grips onto the bedframe above your head, moaning as he finds a steady rhythm, thrusting his length in and out. You wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him into you as you pant into his ear, feeling his scruffy chin graze against your face. He leans down to kiss your neck, sucking and biting at your skin as he rocks against you, his thrusts becoming quicker and more primal. He slides one arm under your head, pulling at your hair while also propping himself up as the other hand snakes between your bodies. He slips his fingers between the lips of your cunt and rubs at your clit as he fucks you harder, his skin slapping against yours. The added stimulation of him rubbing you is enough to topple you over the edge. You whine and moan into his shoulder as you feel your cunt start to quiver and clench. Your abdomen reverberates ecstasy and overwhelming pleasure as you moan out Shayne’s name over and over.

Shayne also writhes against you as he moans out your name, the two of you climaxing in unison. Shayne wildly thrusts into you, cumming inside of your cunt, warm fluid oozing out of you as you buck your hips against him, riding out the last few waves of your orgasm.

The two of you lay there for a while, panting, rubbing each other’s bodies, humping the other slightly as the echoes of your climax finally dissipate. Shayne finally pulls himself out of you with a satisfied sigh, kissing you fervently before giving you sweet kisses along your neck. “How are you feeling?” He nibbles on your ear.

You smile, rubbing his back, “I feel wonderful. That was wonderful.”

He lays down beside you, gently stroking your stomach, nuzzling his face against your neck. “I also feel wonderful.” He laughs, “I’m really happy I ran into you today.”

You laugh, turning onto your side and looking into his eyes, stroking his face, “I was just about to say the same thing.” You press your lips against his. Shayne breaks away and smiles, leaning himself up and scooching off the bed. You lean up, a little sad at the loss of touch, “I guess I should probably leave now, let you sleep or unpack or whatever…”

Shayne pulls a couple of pillows and a blanket out of a box and turns to you a little confused. “What are you talking about? I still gotta watch over you to make sure you don’t die in your sleep.” He places the pillows onto the bed, “That is… If you wanted to spend the night? You don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

You lean up and kiss him, “Yeah, I’m down for a sleepover.”

Shayne smiles and throws the blanket over the mattress. You pull him onto the bed, the two of you snuggling underneath the blanket, holding each other in your arms in the dark as you both talk about life and such before finally falling asleep.

You laugh to yourself as you drift out of consciousness, this new neighbor is definitely much better than your old neighbors.


End file.
